Redemption of two souls
by Matimopeotryx
Summary: Counter Guardian EMIYA has been given a chance to break the contract with ALAYA; given a mission to save the world he accepted it without hesitation, while a young man is struggling with his school life will find himself at the center of it all.
Disclaimer: I do not own Fate/Stay Night or My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU, or any its characters, _Fate_ / _stay night_ is a Japanese visual novel developed by Type-Moon, while My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU is a Japanese light novel series _written by Wataru Watari._

"Genuine" - Speech

'Genuine' - Thoughts/Monologues

 **[Genuine]** \- Magic/Incantations/etc.

 **{Genuine}** \- Monsters/Dead Apostles/etc.

 **PROLOGUE**

Atop on a mountain a man wearing black body armor, metal plated shoes, which appear to be attached to his trousers; His red overcoat is fluttering in the wind, armed with a matte black, western-style straight bow, with a simple design. The man has white hair, gray eyes, and tanned skin.

He was gazing at the destruction he wrought upon the city and its inhabitants.

He was Counter Guardian EMIYA; the embodiment of swords and also known as the sword of Alaya.

'I wonder if there are any survivors left, if only I can control myself maybe at least…'

"Do not worry EMIYA a few manage to survive" He heard a woman's voice behind him; turning his back from the decimated city he saw his benefactor.

In front of him is a woman, with pale skin, red eyes, and red long hair, she is none other than Alaya herself; in one of its form when it wants to appear before her beasts.

"You've done well on your last mission." complimented the woman.

"Spare me with your compliments, you are the only one I know that destroying an entire city and killing three million souls is a job well done." retorted EMIYA

"But because of that you saved a lot of people from being infected and turned into a mindless zombie." the woman retorted back

"…" he does not want to accept it but what Alaya said is true, he was about to ask what Alaya was doing here in this world, when Alaya cut him off.

"I have another job for you, this job might free you from your contract with me." EMIYA was shocked when he heard what her benefactor told her.

"I know that severing your contract with me is your goal. Yes?"

"It doesn't take a genius to figure that out" said ALAYA with a smirk

EMIYA never thought that this day will come; he is now given a chance to break the contract with the world, but before he could accept ALAYA cut her off again.

"But this job will be a difficult one, it will be the hardest mission you'll face, a lot of people will die, cities will be destroyed, and countries will be wipe off the map... if I don't intervene."

EMIYA is speechless, a chance to be freed from the contract is worth taking, but ALAYA said that this mission will be the hardest one he will face; he have fought creatures so powerful it requires at least two to four or at least half a dozen Counter Guardians to win.

"You expect me to carry the world in my shoulders?"

"But of course you will receive help, the world I'm going to send you is the same world as you were born but a different reality and an alternate timeline, there is still THE CLOCKTOWER, THE CHURCH, ATLAS, EINZBERN, TOHSAKA, and so much more even my COUNTER GUARDIANS will fight."

EMIYA knows the dangers of the CLOCKTOWER, and the church executors, but this is an opportunity he can't pass.

"I accept…"

"But I want to know why me? There are others who wants the same offer you gave to me, so why me of all people?" the woman look at her with a smile.

"Think of this as your last chance of redemption, and your name was suggested ."

"Alrig…"

"But not in that body of yours; I will merge your soul with another human."

"Of course there is a catch." He sighed

"What is the job about exactly?" He asked

"A Decade or Three from now the world I'll put you in will be in the brink of destruction, Humanity will not survive, but I already prepared a plan, you are part of that plan." ALAYA continued

"Everyone has a part to play and your part is the most important one, which is the only information I can divulge to you right now; even the name of the one who suggested you to do this job."

"Alright. But I want to know what of the human who I will merge soul with?" EMIYA is curious, and also felt bad for depriving someone's life.

"Don't worry that someone has a rather interesting point of view, I daresay he is just like you but also different."

"Alright I accept" EMIYA accepted the offer with finality.

Then EMIYA is gone.

 **LINE BREAK**

"Now that it is done, please come out now."

From out of the blue, a man appeared; everyone knows this man, he is none other than Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg also known as Kaleidoscope.

"Looks like he accepted the offer." The man smiled.

"Phantasmal Species are appearing one after another, it feels like the age of gods is returning."

"More like Earth and the Reverse Side of the World are merging into one." Zelretch countered.

"Looks like the world is your playground again Zelretch."

"HA! That is where you're wrong; the world was always been my playground." Zelretch grinned.

 **LINE BREAK**

A young man is excited to go to school to restart his school life; for today is the first day of the High school entrance ceremony, he was excited about his new student life, to the point which made him run to school an hour early.

Unknown to him he is being observed by an old man, and he is waiting for the moment for the merging of two souls.

While traveling he spotted a dog, and without thinking save it from a potential car crash, the last thing he saw was an old man a long distance away smiling at him; also sealing his fate of being a loner for the starting of his high school life.

"HA! You will be a great source of entertainment Hachiman Hikigaya."

 **Author's Note:**

 ** _This is my first fanfic; I want my readers' honest opinion, suggestion or etc._**

 ** _The story will go like this:_**

 ** _Hachiman and EMIYA in one body; Hachiman's personality is stronger than EMIYA, while still having EMIYA's experiences, skills, and power when he is still a counter guardian, basically Hachiman is a counter guardian but he is in control._**

 ** _The scheduled release of another update is inconsistent, so please bear with me._**

 ** _See you in the next chapter_**


End file.
